


I'll be right over (it'd be nice if you let me in)

by unfortunatecircumstance



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Misunderstandings, Protective Kara Danvers, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, they're enemies for like a split second
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatecircumstance/pseuds/unfortunatecircumstance
Summary: Kara has never had reason to visit her next door neighbor, though not for lack of want. She always seems too busy, too distracted, and honestly, too pretty. When she starts seeing a golden retriever puppy napping in her neighbor's window, however, it would only be polite to go and offer her assistance, right?Unfortunately, it seems the Danvers name is all too familiar to the Luthors.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 103
Kudos: 481





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM AWARE I HAVE ANOTHER WIP I SHOULD BE FOCUSING ON bUT honestly crisis was a mess i don't even know where to start ANYWAYS i love doing mini prompts so this is to reassure the 2 people that like my other fic that I haven't died I'm just trying to figure things out

Lena Luthor. The name even _sounded_ elegant. And Kara only knew her neighbor's name because of a mail mix-up they had a couple months ago. She had planned to introduce herself then, but one look through her window at Lena's glowering face, yelling incoherently at some poor soul on the other end of her phone, had Kara pasting a descriptive little sticky note on the envelope and leaving it on her doorstep. She had rung the doorbell and nearly tripped over herself scrambling back into the safety of her house, not wanting to incur the wrath of her beautiful neighbor. It was only half an hour later she realized she hadn't left her name or any other identifying information on the sticky note, but it was too late to take it back.

Alex, her sister, had teased her about that particular incident for _ages_ , citing "Useless Gay Power Moves", whatever that meant. Luckily, Kara found prime retaliation material when Alex met Kelly, her current girlfriend. Kara had been briefly worried that she'd lose her spot of having the World's Best puppy-dog eyes, after seeing how Alex looked every time Kelly was in the room. 

"Are you day dreaming about hot business neighbor again?", Alex broke into Kara's reverie, as she flipped pancakes by the stove. "I have no idea what you're talking about", Kara scoffed, "...and her name is _Lena" ,_ the blonde mumbled a moment later. 

"I still don't get why you won't just go and meet her, Kara, sure she _looks_ scary, but what's the worst that could happen? She gives you bad stock advice?", Alex jokes, as she tosses a final pancake backwards in Kara's general direction.

Kara snatches it out of the air, reflexes impeccable where food was involved, though the same couldn't be said about other aspects of life. "The worst is that I say something totally idiotic, she hates me, and I have to move across the country to never accidentally bump into her again.", Kara mutters around a mouthful of pancake

The brunette can only stare, wide-eyed, before laughing and heading over to the sink to deposit the dirty dishes. "You've got it _bad_ , Kar, and I spent an hour jogging in front of the Obsidian building on the off chance I'd bump into Kelly that one time". Alex then freezes, peering out the window over the sink into Lena's adjacent window, where she can barely see something moving beyond the sheer curtains and mid-day glare. "Hey, is that her? I thought you said she was always out at l-HEY!"

Kara had leapt out of her chair, shoved the dishes out of Alex's hands, and tackled her sister around the midsection, sending both woman crashing onto the floor. "Don't look! She can't think I'm some nosy stalker before we've even met!" Kara whispers urgently, rolling off Alex's body.

Her sister huffs and gets up, purposefully using Kara's stomach as leverage, before dusting herself off. "Don't be dramatic, it's perfectly normal to look out one's window as you wash the dishes. At least, that's what you can tell the police if she calls them on you", Alex says slyly, watching the panic grow in Kara's face before turning back to the window, "and hey, it's not even her. It's- awww, you didn't tell me she had a puppy!! That's adorable! I officially give you my blessing to bone her. Just don't let the dog see." 

And then Alex is the one fighting to keep Kara away from the window, the way her sister nearly throws herself at it. "Oh my goodness, a puppy!! Of course Lena has one, she's so kind and caring and young puppies are a handful- I should greet the new member of her family, right? It would only be proper, she's so busy and a puppy, gosh, I should go over there and offer some help right? Right." Kara is halfway across the kitchen when she seems to remember Alex exists, and offers her a sheepish smile. "Uh, do you want to come?"

Alex looks at her incredulously, before responding, "I'm pretty sure you want to, so it's a no from me. But for yeeting me to the floor like that, you get to finish washing your own dishes. I promised Kelly a home-cooked meal tonight, so I've got a good 6 hours to learn how to cook before she gets back." 

The sisters pack up the remaining results of last night's "Danvers Sister Night" activities, mainly DVD's and board games, before Alex collects her things and heads for the door. They hug and Alex pecks Kara on the forehead with a murmured "I love you", before getting onto her motorcycle and fitting on her helmet. "And use protection!", she yells before roaring off the driveway and onto the road. Kara maintains her glare until she can no longer hear the rumbling of the motorcycle.

The blonde heads inside and makes a beeline for the bags of dog treats and toys leftover from when she dog-sat for Nia and Brainy (a childhood nickname). She might have gone slightly overboard in, essentially, buying out her local pet store's stock for their one tiny terrier, but at least it was paying off now. Kara quickly grabs every unopened treat bag, along with a couple unused toys, and compiles them neatly into a nondescript old takeout bag. 

It takes her nearly an hour to gather the courage to step out of her house. On the bright side, she's sure Lena's gotten off work by now. Saturdays were the only day Lena got back at a respectable time, not that she was paying particularly close attention to her neighbor's schedule. Nope, not at all.

Before she can talk herself back out of it, Kara flings her front door open almost violently, crosses their shared lawn in a few quick steps, and is ringing the doorbell. _"Hi, my name is Kara, I live next door and noticed you have a new fluffy friend in your family! I happened to have some extra treats and toys at my house, and thought they could make better use of them!"_ There. Short and sweet. Nothing that warranted hatred or a quick escape out of the country.

The door in front of her opens in the midst of her psyching herself up, and what happens next leaves her so befuddled she isn't even sure where to start. "-and tell him that the agreed upon 13% is just that. I will not tolerate being scammed by a man who-", Lena spares her a quick cursory glance, mouths a quick _sorry,_ and exchanges Kara's takeout bag for a particularly large bill. "-could barely draw his eyes away from my chest long enough sign the damn contract." The door slams, and Kara is standing, dumbfounded, thinking _she's even more beautiful up close_ but also _did I leave my suitcases in the basement or the storage room?_

And then the door opens again, and Kara genuinely considers making a break for it. Lena's face has become a bright, seething, red, phone forgotten in one hand and open takeout bag in another. "Is this some sort of sick joke? You thought you'd get a kick out of giving a Luthor _dog treats?_ I can make it so you're blacklisted in every business, finance, and news sector for the rest of you're life, I _will-"_ And Kara can't take it anymore, because as beautiful as this strange, fiery woman is, it's quickly becoming apparent that she's a bully, and Kara does _not_ like bullies. "There's been a misunderstanding," she begins in the strongest voice she can muster, "I am your neighbor, I saw your dog napping in the sun earlier today, and while I apologize for how using a takeout bag may have looked, I just wanted to let you know I'd be here if you ever needed help. Keep the treats. Have a good day." 

And with that, Kara is thrusting the bill back towards Lena, striding back towards her house with as much dignity as she can muster, and slamming the door behind her. She prides herself on keeping such a level head, but is mourning the tragedy of her stunning neighbor having, quite possibly, the worst attitude she'd ever seen. Now, onto the next order of business.

_I'm pretty sure I left the suitcases in the basement._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we back bois  
> as always, no beta, we die with honour.  
> (the plot is starting to moveeee y'all)

Kara isn't sure how long she stands, back against the door, waiting for the rapid heartbeat to subside. The remaining righteous fury is fading away, replaced a confusion she can't quite get a handle on. What did she mean by threatening "a Luthor"? Were they celebrities? When Lena had confronted her, there hadn't been the slightest inkling of confusion in her features. There had been anger, sure, but also acceptance. The deep-set rage that Kara was unfortunate enough to trigger, hindered by an endurance that no one should be accustomed to.

She's halfway through telling Alex all of this through mass texts punctuated by expressive emojis, when a timid knock sounds seemingly right behind her ear. Kara jolts away from the door, stunned, and then reaches for the door when the knock sounds again, somehow even softer. The door opens and Kara isn't sure what to focus on. Yes, Lena is giving her her full attention, and Kara is suddenly hyper aware of her clothes, her hair, and the leftover popcorn bits strewn around, but there's also a wriggling mound of fur in Lena's arms that melts Kara's heart at a break-neck speed.

She draws her eyes back up to Lena, who's eyes are solemn and contrite. "I am here to apologize", she starts stiffly, as if unaccustomed to the words. "for the earlier misunderstanding". Lena holds the puppy awkwardly but gently out towards her. "I thought he could help?" Kara had been ready to forgive her the moment she had opened the door, but Lena didn't need to know that. She takes the offered puppy and coos at him, then looks back at Lena, unsure what happens next. Alex had always said she was impossibly good at reading people, and right now Lena looked just about as uncomfortable as a human could be. The blonde offers a (hopefully) disarming grin, and Lena seems to ease slightly.

"As...part of the apology, I was hoping you'd give me a chance to explain myself? I got my actual takeout, too, and it's far too much for one person, if you would be willing to help" Lena gestures at the bag by her feet, then straightens and clears her throat. "You are under no obligation to accept", she finishes, visibly steeling herself for rejection. 

Kara narrows her eyes playfully. "Ms. Luthor, have you been getting insider information on me?" A hot blush creeps up Lena's neck and the indignant rage seems to threaten a repeat performance. "-because food is the way into my heart, and my home! Come on in!" Kara hastily nudges the door open wider with her foot, setting the puppy down to explore. She turns away to let the businesswoman collect herself, and hears her step in, closing the door behind her. That had been a close call.

"I'll grab the plates, you start unpacking? We can eat on the couch in the living room, if you don't mind." Kara calls as she heads to her kitchen. She receives an affirmative and returns to the living room to see the puppy sniffing eagerly at the food that Lena is unpacking on the low coffee table in front of her. Kara's eyes light up at the sight in front of her. "Potstickers? You have potstickers? Lena Luthor, I think I might have to marry you.", she jokes as she splits the food between the two plates. Lena had been right, it _was_ a lot of food. Good thing she was always up for a challenge.

Kara misses the way Lena stiffens at the words, before smiling faintly and taking her plate. "How are you not wed to the entirety of the staff at Mr. Chin's Chinese Cuisine by now?" she shoots back. Kara laughs at that, loud and carefree, and unlike any noise Lena has made, well, maybe ever.

"I've proposed, they just never accept!" Kara complains jokingly through a mouthful of food, as she slyly lifts her foot to help the puppy onto the couch. They sit in silence for a moment, watching the puppy settle against the cushions and start dozing off. "What's his name, by the way? His collar doesn't have any tags on it."

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Lena begins sheepishly, "my friend, Sam, has a dog that recently had a litter of puppies. They found homes for most, but there just wasn't enough space for this little guy. I agreed to watch him until they found someone. And, well, I'm afraid I'll get quite attached once he has a name." 

Kara considers for a moment. "Why don't you keep him? You have the space, and he seems to really enjoy your company."

Lena shifts uncomfortably, and seems to have trouble meeting Kara's eyes. "This goes into the explanation I owe you, actually. The thing is, I work at LCorp. I'm the CEO, actually." Lena cringes in on herself slightly, as if she expects Kara to start throwing things, or at the very least, start screaming at her. So it's hard to mask the shock on her face when Kara grins widely at her.

"That's amazing! I get it, I bet you're super busy with your work, and wouldn't have much time to take him for walks and stuff. Wow, LCorp, that's the 'tech of tomorrow' company, right?" Kara scoots closer in rapt attention, admiration clear in in her eyes. "Wait, how does this relate to the, uh, takeout issue earlier?"

Lena begins to look incredulous. "I'm not sure how you're one of the only people who hasn't heard, but 3 years ago, back when it was still LuthorCorp, my brother, Lex Luthor, conducted an illegal experiment that blew up a lab and killed 9 people" she states bluntly, as if the admission was well rehearsed. "It's been, well, difficult, trying to convince people that I am no different from him. Trying to convince them that LCorp is a force for good. People seem to have resorted to dirty jokes and whispered insults to express their opinions, which was what I assumed was happening earlier." the brunette is blinking back tears, years of exhaustion and guilt weighing heavily in her voice. "I truly am sorry how I spoke to you, and understand and will hold no ill will against you if you'd prefer I move out. Really, I get it."

Kara jolts up so suddenly her plate nearly goes flying. "What? No! Of course you should stay! And frankly, no one should have the power to make you move out of your own house. And, well, I might have been a bit preoccupied 3 years ago. My adoptive parents had just died in an accident, and I nearly started a solitary life, the way I cut off any and all contact with the outside world. It took my sister months to get me out of that slump. Either way, people shouldn't hold your brother's actions against you, especially with you fighting so hard to make the world a better place. I actually just read about the products you're releasing to aid dementia patients with everyday life! It's phenomenal!" the blonde is nearly panting by the time the tirade finishes, eyes gleaming with a hope and excitement Lena could never hope to replicate. Still, Lena catches the waver in her voice at the mention of her adoptive parents, but her similar experiences are a topic for another day.

"Thank you Kara," she says with as much gratitude as she can muster, "you have no idea how much I needed to hear that". Kara smiles and reaches a hand over to grasp hers briefly, before pulling away and setting her plate down. 

The remainder of the night if filled with meaningless conversation, and is somehow the most fulfilling company Lena has had in years. 

"What? You haven't seen Star Wars? Oh, you need to come back over this weekend to be properly introduced."

Before long, the night draws to a close, and Kara is cheekily walking Lena back the 2 meters to her doorstep as they exchange numbers. They hug briefly (it's much too short, in Lena's opinion) and Lena has barely locked her door when a text chime sounds on her phone. 

_Thanks for being excellent company tonight, and I intend keep my promise for a Star Wars marathon! -Kara_

Lena's heart flutters at the mention of a second meeting, pondering how this excitable woman has left her feeling so vulnerable yet free after only a few short hours. She takes much too long typing out a response, eventually settling on

_I had a great time tonight as well, thank you. I feel silly for forgetting to ask earlier, but what's your last name? 'Kara' feels incomplete as your contact name._

_You can put me in as KD, like the mac and cheese! (It's Danvers though, Kara Danvers :))_

And in that instant Lena's stomach drops, world spinning as she flashes back to the moment the news of her brother's tragedy struck, reading headline after headline of horror, death, and insanity. 

"No. It can't be." Lena mutters absently. She'd been so stupid not to have noticed it before. To think, just for a moment, that she could begin to heal.

Because one particular headline stands out, stark white against the black of her eyelids.

_World renowned scientist, Dr. Danvers, killed alongside husband in tragic laboratory explosion. Leaves behind two daughters, Alex and Kara Danvers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena's POV next chapter? or should i keep it to Kara's? i'd like you all to know i don't have anything prewritten, so this story could literally go any way. I think i have a pretty spicy general plot planned though. also, i haven't seen star wars, so that plot line is going to be either non existent or very vague.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is turning into more of a full fledged story than a prompt and i regret nothing.   
> edit: cleared a plot hole (i hope)

The sunlight filtering calmly through Lena's bedroom window did nothing to calm her racing thoughts. Last nights's revelation had left her reeling, but the shock had quickly become suspicion. Had Kara known this whole time, and befriended her to earn her trust? Lena couldn't blame her, but she hadn't survived a sabotaged helicopter to be taken out by a bubbly blonde with a penchant for potstickers. She had just about stormed back over to demand answers from Kara, but her mother's advice of was ingrained in her mind. _Even at your lowest, you will be dignified. Do not let them see you weakened._ And confronting a near stranger at 3am in the morning was decidedly _not_ dignified.

As the night wore on, the suspicion had become confusion. They'd been neighbors for at least 2 years by now, and Kara had never so much as come to introduce herself before tonight, not until she'd seen the puppy. A puppy that Kara had genuinely (she hoped) adored and been interested in. She hadn't been pushy, or manipulative, but interested in what Lena had to say, and contributed meaningful anecdotes to the conversation. She acted like a _friend._

 _Stupid girl._ She could practically hear her mother's voice in her head. _The first person to show you affection and you fall over yourself like a simpering idiot. You don't need her. She's probably using you._ It hurt, but it was true, wasn't it?

So here she was, eyes heavy and bloodshot at 8am on a Saturday. 

She'd normally be on at least sending off some emails at this time, or heading into the office herself, but Sam had taken it upon herself to schedule Lena some vacation days for her taking in the puppy. She realized too late that had probably been her CFO's plan all along. With a sigh, Lena gets up to feed the pup and make herself some coffee. Confrontation was best conducted with caffeine, she found. 

Another two hours pass before Lena leaves her house. She tells herself it's only because Kara had mentioned in passing last night that she was _not_ a morning person, and the businesswoman figures she should extend her the courtesy of at least being conscious before dredging up the memories of her dead adoptive parents. However, as time passes Lena finds herself questioning Kara's motives less and less. 

The trust isn't borne of the soul-crushing desire to finally have a friend that likes Lena for Lena. It's not.

A text alert sounds, and Lena is expecting something to be going horribly wrong at LCorp, only reason she typically gets texts at all. Instead, she is greeted by a: 

_Good morning, neighbor! I've been thinking (which my sister claims to be a dangerous sport for me ;)), what if I looked over the puppy whenever you get tied up at work? It'd be the most adorable time-share ever! You could totally turn me down, really, but if you wanna hash out the details, my door is always open! :)_

And Lena's heart positively warms at the image of Kara with the puppy again, but the thought is quickly overridden by the approaching conversation. She _needs_ to know the truth before this goes any further. So, confrontation first, possible puppy co-custody later. 

As Lena steps out of her house, she hears the roar of a motorcycle down the street and watches with a vague interest as it comes into view. She's walking down her steps and onto her side of the lawn when it pulls into Kara's driveway, and Lena freezes. Should she turn around? Greet the stranger in black leather? Either way, this was bound to be an uncomfortable social interaction. 

The decision is made for her when the stranger parks and pulls the helmet off her head, making a beeline straight for Lena. 

"YOU! How _dare_ you show your face here? Hasn't your family taken enough from us?" The redhead stops just on the edge of Kara's property, as if ready to physically remove her from the premises should Lena attempt to cross. Lena, however, had taken multiple steps away from the pure rage she feels emanating off her, the pieces quickly falling into place. Even if Kara hadn't known who she was, Alex Danvers surely would.

"Please, this isn't what it looks-" Was it just her, or had she seen movement in Kara's window? Alex, back to the driveway, continues her tirade. "No. You have no right to be here. Your family is the reason my parents are dead! You and their godforsaken laboratory job. And what, you thought apologizing to Kara would relieve your sick, twisted psyche? I've seen your claims on the news, Lena Luthor, and I don't believe for a _second-''_

And Lena's heart is beating far too fast, her clothes are suffocating, because it's happening again. Everything she'd done wasn't enough, she wasn't enough-

"Alex Danvers, if you don't stop talking right this second I _will_ send Kelly that video of you on my birthday, I swear", cuts across the one sided conversation and despite the humor in Kara's words there is none in her voice. She is stood in her doorway, features impassive, but Lena can see how tightly her fingers are clenched around the door frame. Alex's eyes flit between the two of them, trying to discern how much Kara had heard. Too much, is the conclusion, in the panic written across her face.

Then, however, the threat sinks in and the redhead's mouth snaps shut, eyes widening.

The steel in Kara's voice would have had Lena's hope of a newfound friendship dropping six feet under, except it clearly isn't aimed at her. In fact, Kara barely seems to register her presence at all. "I can explain", Alex starts, the same time as Lena tries again, "This isn't what it looks like".

"-and you will", is directed at Alex, before Kara turns to her, eyes softening fractionally. "Go home Lena, this doesn't concern you", and before she can argue that it _really does_ , Lena finds herself climbing her porch steps without conscious thought.

As she steps over her threshold, she can just barely hear Kara's voice, quiet, but razor-sharp. "Jeremiah and Eliza died because of a gas leak. A freak accident", and the last thing she hears before her door clicks shut is Alex's defeated "We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Kara learns the full truth (if i have the strength to write the whole thing in one hefty chapter), and hopefully that's the end of the angst for the time being. Maybe kara and lena could have a convo too?
> 
> feel free to leave a comment with thoughts, hopes, personal insecurities, or your favorite recipe :)  
> also Kara needs a job (probably not reporter, or she would have heard about Lena sooner). Any ideas? its 3am and i have 2 remaining brain cells pls help


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've just started university, so i know nothing about pt's/fbi training/what happens after uni, so it's very vague
> 
> The angst train goes choo choo hahaha I'm crying
> 
> Someone needs to remind me proofreading is a thing I shouldn't post the moment I finish the last sentence but we live life on the edge babey

"How did you know who that woman out there was?"

"She's my neighbour, Alex, but I shouldn't be the one explaining myself. Tell me what you meant out there. What you were yelling at her about."

" _She's_ hot business neigbour? I don't-"

"Explain, Alex!", Kara, interrupts, frustrated, because her mind doesn't know where to begin. She'd heard the roar of Alex's motorcycle down the street, and had waited by the door to hand her a forgotten jacket. Instead, the tell-tale sounds of a full blown Alex Rant came muffled through the doorway, and she'd opened the door to her sister, _yelling_ at a distressed Lena, who she was sure Alex had never met.

_Your family is the reason my parents are dead. You and their godforsaken laboratory job._

As far as Kara knew, the Danver's had loved their jobs. Eliza used to come home, exhausted but excited, talking about LutherCorp innovations. She'd sit by Kara's bedside when she had nightmares, whispering about her newest experiments and things that went wrong.

_Mistakes don't mean failure, Kara, you're just one experiment closer to success._

But the years went on and the bright eyes faded. She remembers their last family dinner, both adoptive parents tense and distracted. Both sisters had moved out by then, Alex to join the FBI academy, and Kara shadowing a physical trainer across the city. Kara vaguely recalls snippets of the Danver's conversation as she was washing up, in the living room where they thought she wouldn't hear.

"-dangerous, he's taken it too far. Eliza, please, you know National Med would take us in a heartbeat."

"LuthorCorp needs us. We need to finish what we've started. Lex showed me the latest results, and they look promising. After this, we're out, I swear."

A week later, Alex had shown up on her doorstep, face drawn and pale. _Gas leak. Explosion. No one's fault. Closed casket funeral._

And here she was, 3 years later, wearing a hole in her living room carpet as Alex watched her worriedly from the couch. "Explain", she says again, forcibly. Alex sighs and shifts uncomfortably. "Kara, do you remember when you first moved in with us? How you felt, how your first week went?" 

"I was 12, in an unfamiliar environment, and knew what 'drunk driving' meant far too early. I was scared." Kara retorts coldly. "I don't see what this has to do with Lena, or the 'godforsaken laboratory job' ".

Alex winces at that, but stands to look Kara in the eyes, gaining her full attention. "You were scared, and living with strangers, yes, but more than that, you were _furious._ Angry. All the time-"

"Of course I was angry! My parents were killed because a man was too stupid to call a taxi! I was well within my rights to be a little _mad_." Kara scoffs.

And now Alex is pacing, hands running through her hair. "You were beyond mad, Kara, you wanted justice. Do you remember how many times we had the police turn up at our door because you had stolen a knife, and snuck out to try and find the prison? A 12 year old roaming the streets with a steak knife, ready to murder. Do you remember?"

Kara frowns. "I don't- I didn't- I would never have actually done it, Alex. I was young, and angry." She isn't sure who she's convincing.

"And how were we to know that? Your anger blinded you to everyone trying to help you, blinded you to consequences and common sense! Don't try and tell me you were in your right mind when you didn't wake up to sirens at your doorstep nearly every night for a week!"

"It doesn't matter anymore! What happened a decade ago doesn't give you an excuse to hide things from me! Tell me what really happened with Eliza and Jeremiah. Now." Even though Kara thinks she already knows. _Experiment that blew up a lab. Explosion. Closed casket funeral._

Alex meets Kara's eyes again, this time brimming with unshed tears. "There was no gas leak. The explosion was at LuthorCorp, during an experiment sanctioned by the Luthors. Lex Luthor faked positive results instead of shutting things down when it got dangerous". And the world falls out from underneath Kara's feet. She's backing away from Alex almost instantly, buckling when she reaches the wall and fighting down nausea.

"You- you lied to me. For years. I trusted you. You lied to me." She mutters absently, expression vacant.

Alex's heart nearly stops beating in her chest. "Kara, I was trying to protect you. I thought if it was an accident, if no one was at fault, you wouldn't hurt as much, please believe me."

"No one's fault? I spent months with no one to blame but myself, Alex! I thought it was me, that any one who ever loved me would die! That just being around me would eventually get you killed, too! I spent months, alone, hating myself, because you LIED TO ME!" Kara's words are nearly indecipherable through her full blown sobs, years of fear and self loathing spilling out into the air.

Alex stands stock-still for a moment, shocked, before moving towards her sister. " _That's_ why you moved away and cut off all contact? Kara, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, but I thought it was for the best, I just wanted to help", she implores.

Kara scrambles up and away, edging around the couch as if the distance would make her hurt just a little bit less. "They were my family! I loved them too! You had no right to hide that from me!" 

"I had every right to protect the only family I had left! If I had told you Lex Luthor killed them, you would have gone after him yourself for revenge, and I would have lost you too! Even now, in jail, he has power, and he would have burned you to the _ground_. You would have gone after him and I would have lost you and I couldn't lose you, Kara, I _can't_ lose you, _please",_ Alex cries, because the betrayal in Kara's face feels like it's piercing her chest, and she can't bear the thought of her baby sister hating her.

"Get out." 

"No. I left you to mourn all those years ago and I know better now. I'm here for you, and I will be here for you for the rest of my life." But Kara won't even look at her, grabbing her phone and heading for the door.

"Fine. I'll leave. And for the record, Lena wasn't here for some underhanded self-pity trip. Whether she knew I was a Danvers or not, she came clean about her brother almost immediately, something you can't say the same about. She's my neighbour, and my friend." And with that, the door slams, leaving what once felt like Alex's sanctuary feeling cold and empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok basically I suck at dialogue and I didn't know how to format all my ideas, please tell me if there's any plot holes! Also forgive me if they're a bit OOC, I tried to properly justify their actions.  
> Basically I'm insecure about this entire chapter I don't know what I'm doing but uh I hope you liked it!
> 
> edit: i was so worried about getting the dialogue right that i left out a major detail so i fixed it i am so sorry


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are the vibes on this bois

Lena tries not to peek, she really does. But Kara has a habit of leaving her kitchen window open and Lena's perfect view of the Danvers sisters' heated argument does nothing to quell her anxiety. She can only imagine the horrid things being said about her and her family, and her mind has no issue supplying such examples. So when she sees Kara storm out of the room, followed by the door slamming with such purpose she thinks elderly Ms. Richards across the street might have heard it, her heart drops.

The knock that sounds a moment later at her front door has that sorrow quickly becoming fear. She'd seen a glimpse of angry Kara back when Lena had been busy falsely accusing her, and had no desire to witness a repeat performance. It's not like she can pretend she isn't home, with the lights on and car parked in the driveway. Besides, the puppy has nearly fallen over, tail wagging in excitement as he scrabbles at the door in response. 

She scoops up the puppy, steels her nerves, and opens the door to...nothing. 

It takes a moment for her to notice Kara, leaning against the porch railing off to the side, arms folded self-consciously and face blotchy with tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go", she says through shuddering breaths , "I need somewhere to process things, with someone I can trust." She glances up through watery eyes, expression so broken and vulnerable that Lena knows with absolute certainty she would do anything to never see it again. "Can I trust you?"

"Always. I promise", is the only response she could ever fathom giving.

After a moment Lena holds the puppy out for Kara to take, watching as the blonde pulls him close and sticks her face in his fur. The surge of protectiveness she felt takes her by surprise, but quickly takes root in her chest and doesn't appear to be leaving any time soon.

"Let's not make a habit of apologizing on each other's doorsteps", she teases gently, "come on in".

Kara steps in, still clutching the puppy like a lifeline, and quietly takes in Lena's living room, which is admittedly quite bare.

"I think I owe you an explanation", Lena blurts out, because she isn't sure exactly what Kara knows, but she's certain it isn't favourable. 

"Alex told me", Kara starts, "the Luthors gave the go ahead for my adoptive parents to conduct an experiment that killed them. Is that true?" 

_So she really hadn't known,_ Lena thinks, and hates herself just a little bit more for jumping to conclusions so quickly.

"Yes." 

"Ok." comes the unexpected response, because the sniffles have given way to a weariness unbefitting Kara's exuberance, as if she realizes no amount of anger on her part will bring them back. Will bring any of them back. All that's left is to mourn.

"She told me they died because of an accidental gas leak. Afraid I'd go off the rails and try to murder your brother for vengeance. But Eliza and Jeremiah knew he was dangerous, knew what they were getting into. You don't owe me anything."

And Lena could have left it at that. She could have taken Kara's forgiveness and absolved herself of the horror associated with the Luthor name, at least in Kara's eyes. But she can't, because she knows it isn't true and Kara of all people deserves to know the truth. 

"It wasn't just him", Lena all but whispers. 

Kara stills completely, save for flicking her eyes up to focus on Lena for the first time that night, but stays silent, allowing her to continue. Lena dares to join her on the couch, mostly because she isn't sure her legs will support her through the explanation.

"Lex had always been ambitious. Our mother supported that. Supported him, through everything, no matter what." She tries her very best not to let jealousy seep into her voice. "But he wanted to be better, he wanted to be a hero on a worldwide scale. His grand idea was creating a drug that would enhance human abilities, make men into gods. He became obsessed, constantly claiming to be Man of Tomorrow, the saviour of mankind. The initial trials were positive, thanks to the work of the Danvers. They were brilliant, truly. But then they hit a snag, and the experiment was halted." Lena finds it harder to speak, through the lump in her throat. 

Kara's eyes continue dead-set on her.

"The results kept coming back out of a safe range, and the experiment was deemed to dangerous to continue. That's when Lex came to me for help. I refused, because I was already heading two other projects and was afraid he was getting in too deep. He came back a week later to tell me the results were coming back positive again, but three executives needed to sign off before he could continue, that all he needed was my signature. He promised me family, once the experimental trials were over. He said I'd have my brother back. So I agreed. The court discovered he had faked the results long after the explosion."

Kara opens her mouth to speak, but Lena isn't finished.

"I'm so sorry, Kara. If I had just agreed to help, verified his results, all of this could have been avoided. I deemed my work more important and didn't even stop to question-"

"Lena, stop." Kara gently deposits the puppy into Lena's lap, much to her confusion.

"Family is the most important thing in the world to me", And Lena can just barely keep her tears at bay, because she knows what comes next. Her family was the reason Kara's was gone, and she didn't need that constant reminder, only a yards-length away. Her first true friend in a decade, who wasn't bound by blood or employee contract, and Lena couldn't even last a week. "-but it's not up to me what they do. My actions are my own, as are theirs. Your brother chose to fake the results. The deaths are not on you. You owe me nothing."

"You don't understand. I was so self-absorbed that I didn't stop to think, if I had just ran the tests myself-"

"No." Kara interrupts firmly, "I of all people know how family can blind you to the truth. I know I would have done anything to bring my parents back, to have a family again. Lex manipulated you, and he's the only one who should be feeling guilty. About any of this."

And try as she might, Lena can't hold back the tears any longer. She distantly takes note of Kara pulling her into a hug, and selfishly allows herself to take comfort. Every underhanded insult, accusatory tabloid, all the thinly veiled threats she'd received from strangers and family alike, everything that had been weighing on her seems to fall away, and by _god_ is it relieving. She can breath again, feel again, and she never wants it to end.

She isn't sure how much time passes before Kara releases her, and Lena's walls come slamming down in abject horror. Her thoughts are muted, suffocating, and she tries to inconspicuously back away from Kara. When had they gotten so close? 

"I'm so sorry. You've had to relive your tragedy all night and here I am, crying into your shoulder." 

"Comforting others is one of my coping mechanisms", Kara responds with a dry smile. "Alex says-", her face darkens for a moment, but she seemingly shakes it off. "Alex says a lot of things. Nevermind."

It's Lena's turn to feel sympathy for the woman sitting in front of her. Despite the fear she still feels for the redhead, she knows how much Alex means to Kara. She'd seen the motorcycle parked in Kara's driveway enough times to recognize their closeness, and she'd be damned if she let Lex ruin this family any further.

"I know what Alex did seems selfish, but I can see where she's coming from. I'm not saying it was right, but I think she really thought it was for the best."

Kara sighs, seemingly in defeat. "I think a part of me knows that. I know she would hate lying to me with every fiber of her being. It just hurts that she thought I wouldn't be able to cope on my own terms. That I'd endanger myself looking for vengeance. Lex is in jail, anyways, I wouldn't have been in any danger."

Lena feels the cold spike of fear crawl up her spine, reaching out to grasp Kara's hand to communicate the gravity in her words. "He's always got people under his control, no matter where he is. Promise me you'll never try to find him, Kara. _Promise me."_

Kara can hear the fear in Lena's voice, a pleading desperation that she rushes to reassure. "I won't, I promise. I think a lifetime in jail is justice enough for me."

Offering a relieved smile in return, Lena quietly replies, "Thank you. And for the record, I think you should talk with Alex, at least. With how she was yelling earlier, I can tell she's very protective of you. I'm sure you two could work things out."

The blonde hesitates. "Would you come with me?"

Trying to mask her shock, Lena responds, "You'd want me to?"

"Yea! Moral support and all that. Besides, Alex owes you apology for yelling at you like that. So, please?"

The barest hint of Kara's exuberance after such a heavy conversation would have Lena saying yes to almost anything, never mind the disarming puppy dog eyes being sent her way. 

"Ok."

And Lena's following her out the door and back across the front lawn, because the late hour appears to have no effect on Kara's natural desire to resolve conflict.

Neither of them acknowledge that they're still holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please suspend your disbelief for all things science related, I nearly failed chemistry.  
> sorry this took so long! I was having an existential crisis haha and WOW this is longer than I thought it would be so alex and lenas talk is gonna have to wait :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing? in MY fics? it's less likely than you think. (im so so sorry it's been so long I didn't mean to disappear)  
> Special shoutout/apology to PreciousPorcupine because I told them id be back soon and it's been uhhh 3 months

Kara enters her house with the determination of a bull and Bambi-like grace. Stumbling over her rug almost immediately, she sprawls onto the floor and nearly drags Lena down from their conjoined hands. The racket has a half-asleep Alex shooting up from the couch and blinking blearily into the hallway light. 

"Kara? I wasn't sure when you'd be back, what- what's Luthor doing here?"

The blonde frowns at her sister as she stands, unperturbed by the fall. Without a word, she tugs Lena over to the living room and yanks Alex off the couch. The brunette yelps indignantly, but otherwise doesn't protest. They sit in an awkward triangle on the floor, and Lena's half tempted to ask what ritual they're about to preform.

Kara takes a deep breath, steeling herself. She turns to Alex. 

"First of all, her name is Lena. You'd do well to remember that. You of all people should know that blood doesn't dictate a relationship." Her tone brooks no argument.

_She's adopted,_ Lena remembers, which explains Kara's willingness to defend her from accusations based on her family alone. She's tempted to reach for Kara's hand again, noting that even with the paradigm shift of her parents death, clearing Lena's name is her first priority. Turning back to watch Alex process the words, she tries her best to look unbothered. _I don't need her approval. She means nothing to me._ Why did that feel like a lie? _You know she means a lot to Kara, and you want-_ Nope. Not going there.

Alex watches an array of emotions cross Lena's face and notes, with no small amount of remorse, the pale imitation of carelessness that settles. It's different when she's not watching the businesswoman attacked by various lawyers on national television, demonized by media.

_I messed up._

"I do. I do know that. And I should have known better. I'm truly sorry, Lena. Will you let me start over?" Alex is holding her hand out with earnest hope that is mirrored in Kara's eager onlooking face. Lena stifles a chuckle at their matching puppy-dog eyes and takes Alex's hand.

"Apology accepted, Ms. Danvers. And...I'm sorry." _For Lex. For your loss. For what my family has done to yours._ She isn't quite sure where to go from here. She's not sure she deserves absolution. But Alex's seems to hear the words caught in her throat, and offers a small, genuine smile. The guilt eases, just a little bit. 

"Okay, amazing. My turn." Alex winces and fidgets with the hem of her sweater at Kara's cutting words. The blonde just sighs when she sees her sisters disheartened expression.

"I'm not mad, Alex. I was, but Lena helped me understand where you're coming from. It hurts that you took it upon yourself to make choices about what I could and couldn't handle about my own family. Do you not trust me?"

"I do! With my life, Kara, you know that. I was scared, and I let that fear make the worst decision of my life. Then I got in too deep and was scared of the fallout. You deserved the truth, and I shouldn't have kept it from you. I'm sorry."

Both siblings are blinking back tears, looking at each other with nothing but love and admiration. Lena can already see Kara readying herself to launch into a hug.

_Dear lord, is this what healthy familial communication looks like?_ Lena blinks, and her eyes are surprisingly moist. _Weakness,_ her mother hisses in her ear. She silences the thought.

_No. There's no way this could be anything but strength._

\----------

"So how did you pull all of this off? The media fallout lasted what seemed like forever. I think I was trending on Twitter for a month straight."

The three of them had shifted into more comfortable positions, leaving Kara laying on the couch with her legs in Alex's lap, and Lena sitting with her back against the head of the couch, so close she could smell Kara's lavender shampoo. The blonde perks up at her words.

"Oh yeah! How did not see any of that? I've been told I'm oblivious, but I do check my social medias every once in a while."

Alex rests a hand on Kara's knee almost guiltily. "Full disclosure, I had Brainy hack your phone and laptop to block news reports that had to do with the Luthors- Lex. Anything to do with Lex. And then you dropped off the grid for a while, and we all just kind of kept the subject taboo after you got back."

Kara groans and turns sideways on the couch, nose barely tickling the back of Lena's neck. She wills herself not to move. "You dragged our friends into this mess? They knew this whole time? How many-"

"It's not on him, I pressured him into it, and he was the only one that knew the full truth. Everyone else just kept quiet and thought it was a sore spot for us. Please don't be mad at him. And- and now that I know why you really left, I regret it more than ever. I didn't know what you were going through. "

Kara is only quiet for a few tense beats.

_And this is it_ , Lena thinks, _this is when the yelling and cold shoulders and slammed doors start. Surely this is unforgivable._

Then, she sighs and leans back to stare at the ceiling. "And that's everything? You'd better be telling me _everything_ , right here right now, or so help me-"

"I got hungry and finished your cereal while you were out." 

"ALEXANDRA DANVERS-"

"I'm sorry! I swear I'll replace it, and that's all. I'd never do anything I didn't truly think was for your benefit. You have to believe me."

Silence again. _It can't be that easy._ "Three boxes of cereal, and potstickers are on you for a month."

"Done." 

Kara rolls over again, this time to pull her phone off the side table and hand it to Alex. "You can start now."

As Alex heads to the kitchen to place the order, Lena watches Kara warily. "Is- is that it? No plot to undermine her, or- or humiliate her in front of your friends, because I think she really is sorry, and there's no-"

Kara stops her with a hand on her arm, brow furrowed and looking generally alarmed. "What, no! Of course not! I believe that she thought it was for the best, and if she's promised to never do anything like that again, I trust her. Why wouldn't- has somebody done that to you?"

She tries to look nonchalant, gut twisting with longing for a relationship with Lex she knows she'll never have. "Lex liked people knowing he was the boss, and _hated_ being wrong. I relayed incorrect information about a test to him, once. I apologized, he said he forgave me, and the next day he pasted pages of my diary along the school halls for everyone to see. I was 12."

"Oh, Lena." Kara pulls her into a hug, and Lena sinks into the warmth of her arms. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, that is not what family does to one another." She pulls back to look her in the eyes, "Everyone makes mistakes. And the people that love you, will still love you. No matter what." Their faces are inches apart, and Kara opens her mouth to continue when-

"Food's 10 minutes out, and it's starting to feel like a Disney movie night. What do we say?" 

Kara laughs, and murmurs before pulling away, "She hates Disney movies, but I love them. Let's see how long she lasts before storming out on account of, 'not realistic! Fight to the death!' or something equally insane."

"Let's do it!" the blonde calls to Alex, before turning to Lena again. "Disney movies and takeout. You're in, right?"

"Of course! It's like one of those TV teen girl sleepovers", Lena ponders aloud. Kara gives her a look. "Or a regular sleepover...isn't it?"

Lena ducks her head almost shyly. "I've never had one before. Mother insisted my time would be better spent for education."

Alex snorts. "What, she hand you a pantsuit right out of the womb?"

"I'm adopted, actually."

Kara frowns. "But you called her- I mean it's your choice, I don't mean to presume."

Lena shakes her head. "Lillian insisted. I left everything in Ireland and started a new life. Calling her my adoptive mother would only remind her of what Lionel did. I learned to be a Luthor very quickly."

Both Alex and Kara gape at her in shock. "We're fixing that, right now. This is a sleepover now, I don't make the rules." Kara states. "Unless, of course, you have more pressing matters. Or you just don't want to, which would totally be understandable, we met like, 2 days ago. You could leave right now, none taken-"

"Kara! It's not that complicated", Alex says, rolling her eyes. "Honest to goodness sleepover with junk food and movies. Kara will even braid your hair if you want her to. In or out?"

Lena couldn't stop smiling if she wanted to. "I'd love that."

\----------

It's well past midnight, credits are rolling on the third Disney movie, and the puppy is snoring away on the couch between Kara and Lena. She'd gone back to her house for a change of clothes and brought him back over, much to the Danvers' delight.

"So she calls me in a panic, it's 9pm, and the first thing I hear is 'I have the scary lady's mail!' Alex all but cackles at Kara's rapidly reddening face, and Lena shoves another dumpling in her mouth to stop herself from joining in.

"And obviously, I assume Kara's overreacting, because, y'know, she does that."

"Hey!"

"I'm about to tell her to suck it up and give you your damn mail, and then I hear the yelling, through your window, into my sister's open window, _and_ through the phone. You've got a set of lungs on you, Luthor, I'll give you that." Alex raises her wine glass in a mock salute, grinning.

Lena grimaces at the memory. "That particular row was to a certain Mr. Castena, who tried to get me kicked off the board of directors on account of the stocks dropping after Lex went to jail. I told him, in no uncertain terms, that he should try to pull his own company out of bankruptcy before coming after mine."

Alex raises her eyebrows. "Robert Castena?" At Lena's affirmative, she continues. "I know him. That little mole rat of a man asked my unit for a security detail and then proceeded to hit on every female officer in the vicinity. Wish I knew about the bankruptcy earlier, I would have loved to lord that over him."

"Cheers to that", Lena responds, clinking her glass to Alex's.

"Anyways, I'm sorry you had to hear all that." Lena says, catching sight of Kara's confused face. "My temper gets the best of me sometimes."

"No worries, I'm sure Kara didn't mind. In fact, she had a lot to say about your outfit that day. Bet she wanted to-" A sudden flash of pain crosses her features, and Lena suspects the source to be where Kara's hand is connected to Alex's shin behind a pillow. "-get the number of your stylist! Yup, that's what she wants." 

Kara nods amicably, features betraying nothing.

"Well, I could definitely get you in contact with her. And it's nice to know who my mysterious mailer was. I appreciated the doodle."

"Doodle?" Alex questions, "What doodle?"

Kara shrugs. "I drew a little penguin off to the side, skating off her address. I thought it might cheer her up! It was silly, we can pretend it never happened."

"I thought it was sweet, it was a very tasteful penguin." Lena responds. They didn't need to know that the little penguin currently resided on her otherwise bare fridge. Kara was right, it _had_ made her smile.

"You two are such dorks", Alex mutters, smirking.

Kara playfully pushes her away and moves to sling an arm around Lena's shoulder. "You might find yourself out of a game night partner soon enough, Alex. Lena _gets_ me." She can't help but be entranced by the pure joy on Kara's face, and moves her hand to entwine with Kara's fingers over her shoulder. When she looks back up, Alex's eyes are dead set on hers, serious and searching.

"Sure, Kar," the elder Danvers responds absently. "Hey I'm pooped, so I'm calling it a night. Dibs on the couch, I'm already comfy. Lena, you wouldn't mind bunking with Kara, would you? A midnight karate chop from Kara really sums up the whole Danvers sleepover experience. Also, the dog stays with me."

"I will have you know that I grew out of sleep-chopping _years_ ago," Kara says indignantly, before squeezing Lena's hand to get her attention. "And that's a promise, if you're down to sleep with- uh, sleep in my bed. With me."

"Yup. Sounds fun," Lena responds just as eloquently, pulling her hand away so Kara can't feel how clammy her palm is. They leave Alex, already snoring in the puppy's fur, and head to Kara's bedroom.

"The bathroom is just through here, if you want to get changed. I'll change out here." Lena walks into a neat and sparsely decorated bathroom, save for a goofy penguin graphic hung on the wall. She changes quickly into shorts and a t-shirt, knocking on the door to let Kara know she's done. She hears a thump and a muffled, "Me too, come on out!" in response and walks out, to see a disheveled Kara grinning back.

"I think- is your shirt backwards?"

The blonde frowns down at herself. "Oh, shoot!", and wiggles her arms out to maneuver the shirt around her neck. Lena clears her unexpectedly dry throat when she catches a flash of toned abs under the hem of the fabric, and goes to turn off the lights.

Kara finishes and flops into the bed, lifting the covers invitingly. Lena slides in, and hears Kara shift to face her with mock seriousness in her voice. "Fair warning, I may have stopped sleep-karate, but I'm told I'm a bit of a koala in my sleep. I'll try to avoid smothering you."

"Feel free to", she hears herself say, and bites back a smile when Kara makes a happy noise and cuddles in closer.

Lena falls into a deep, restful sleep, dreaming of lavender and blonde princesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex now ships Supercorp i dont make the rules
> 
> the cwsg writers refuse to write healthy communication so its up to me i guess  
> things are looking up! it would be a shame if something were to happen...jk...unless?  
> (nah theyll be happy for a little bit first)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! no beta we die with honour. let me know if im missing any tags (please)
> 
> follow me on twitter @axolotllll to yell at me to edit? hahahaha


End file.
